DBC JAM Radio
DBC JAM Radio (Also know as DZPC JAM Radio) is a radio network based in the Philippines. It was founded in October 2014 by DBC Network chairman Ronnie Canlas-Dy and program director and station manager Hatsune Miku as a second AM radio parent of Digital Broadcasting Company Network of Eastwood City, Quezon City. The Begining On October 4, 2014, Cosplay Mania lauching''' Cosplay Mania JAM Concert' at SMX Convention Center but the broadcast was restricted from taking photos and videos. DZPC 1472 kHz (formerly DZPC Radyo Siklo, now as DZIV Radyo Siklo 1170 kHz) was sign-on at 5:30pm by lauching this frequency in AM. At the concert using a portable handheld transceiver. As part of the evolution theme, the event introduced the JAM (Japanese Anime Music) concert which featured Japanese singer Aya Ikeda, who sang songs from the anime Pretty Cure and Loverin Tamburin, a band that covers a variety of anime songs but best known for "Aishitageru" (愛したげる), the opening song for the anime Makai Senki Disgaea. This will be held on both days starting at 7pm at Function Room 5. The concert will also be accompanied by local anime cover band Moonspeak. The broadcast will started on October 4, 2014 at 5:30pm to 10:00am and October 5, 2014 at the same time at Eastwood City in Quezon City. The started the broadcast on October 6, 2014, the headquarters will be transfered at Roxas Boulevard in Pasay City (near at the Japanese Embassy) but the transmitter is located in Eastwood City in Quezon City. DBC JAM Radio TV It was lauching DBC JAM Radio TV on October 20, 2014 for renovation. It was official flagship of DBC JAM Radio in Television on Analog Channel 53 (Formely Alodia Radio TV 53 Central Luzon). DBC JAM FM Radio After DBC JAM Radio TV Channel 53, lauching DBC JAM Radio 104.9 on FM Radio in January 5, 2015. It was the last broadcast of THe Bible Radio 104.9 before they shut-down. Reformat as Akihabara Radio On December 26, 2016, DBC lauching as '''Akihabara Radio' or DZPC Akihabara Radio 1472. DBC JAM Radio was no longer in Radio braodcast. But the format of broadcast was still remain. The target of the high-definition digital radio broadcast of Akihabara Radio is June 2017. DBC JAM Radio Stations Nationwide Anchors/DJs *Sarah Crewe - program director and station manager (Princess Johannes Miley Mines, formerly Ian Co and Johannes Mines from Musicpark FM 97.5, now also current worked for 97.5 Alodia Radio and fomerly 92.7 Morning Glow FM and Hatsune Miku) *Mamoru Tetsuya (JR Cruz, also current worked for 97.5 Alodia Radio as DJ and music operator) *Kagura Chiu (Jovian Chiu, also current worked for 97.5 Alodia Radio and 92.7 Morning Glow FM) *Tsuruya Moto (Renie Day Baltazar, formerly worked for Musicpark FM 97.5 in 2009-2010, now as 9.75 Alodia Radio) *DJ Shawn (Shawn Reyes, now also current worked for 97.5 Alodia Radio and 92.7 Morning Glow FM) *Neil "Kuroko" Uzumaki (Neil Pimintel, now also current worked as DJ Neil for 97.5 Alodia Radio and 92.7 Morning Glow FM) *Sakura Kinomoto (Chariz Pablo, new DJ) *Deejay Calvo (formerly worked from Musicpark FM 97.5, now as 97.5 Alodia Radio and current worked for 92.7 Morning Glow FM) Programs Girl Power Weekdays *''Morning Anime Music Cafe with Sarah Crewe'' *''Anime Music Sentimental with Kagura Chiu'' *''Inspiration Anime Music with Tsuruya'' *''Anime Music Nights with Sakura Kinomoto'' Saturday J-pop Holiday *''Saturday Anime Music with''' 'Neil "Kuroko" Uzumaki *''Tropang Cosplay'' (carrying from 97.5 Alodia Radio) *''Anime Music Sentimental with Kagura Chiu (Saturday Special)'' *''Anime Band'' (carrying from 97.5 Alodia Radio) *''Anime Music By Request with Sakura Kinomoto'' *''Japanese Anime Music Power Nights'' Sunday Delights *''Sunday Anime Music Delights with JR Cruz'' *''Afternoon Anime Music Relaxations'' *''Anime Band'' (carrying from 97.5 Alodia Radio) *''Greatest Anime Music with Deejay Calvo'' *''Japanese Anime Music Power Nights'' Slogans *2014-present: DBC JAM Radio / DZPC JAM Radio 1472:'' "Your Japanese Anime Music!"'' *2014-2015: DBC JAM Radio / DZPC JAM Radio 1472:'' "Daisuki!"'' (planned) References #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cosplay_Mania#2014 #Digital Broadcasting Company Network